Shin Sung Rok
Profile *'Name:' 신성록 / Shin Sung Rok (Sin Seong Rok) *'Profession:' Actor, musical actor, and singer *'Birthdate:' 1982-Nov-23 *'Birthplace:' South Korea *'Height:' 185cm *'Weight:' 78kg *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife and daughter *'Talent agency:' HB Entertainment TV Shows *Vagabond (SBS, 2019) *Perfume (KBS2, 2019) *The Last Empress (SBS, 2018) *Return (SBS, 2018) *Man Who Dies to Live (MBC, 2017) *On the Way to the Airport (KBS2, 2016) *The King's Face (KBS2, 2014) *Liar Game (tvN, 2014) *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014) *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) *Definitely Neighbors (SBS, 2010) *My Life's Golden Age (MBC, 2008) *One Mom and Three Dads (KBS2, 2008) *The Art of Seduction (OCN, 2008) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Hyena (tvN, 2006) *Shoot for the Star (SBS, 2002) TV Show Theme Songs *''Boiling'' - Trot Lovers OST (2014) Movies *The Age of Shadows (2016) *Pitch High (2011) *The Story of My Life (2011) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) *Bloody Innocent (2010) *Lovers of Six Years (2008) *The Worst Man of My Life (2007) *My Lovely Week (2005) Theater *The Devotion of Suspect X (2018) * Sandglass (2017-2018) * Daddy Long Legs (2017) * Monte Cristo (2017) * Daddy Long Legs (2016) * Mata Hari (2016) * Elisabeth (2015) * Le Roi Soleil (2014) * Carmen (2013) * Closer (2013) * Monte Cristo (2011) * Hero (2010-2011) * Tick, Tick... Boom! (2010) * The Story of My Life (2010) * Monte Cristo (2010) * Jack the Ripper (2009-2010) * Roméo et Juliette (2009) * My Scary Girl (2009) * Fiddler on the Roof (2008) * Separated Man and Woman (2008) * Finding Kim Jong Wook (2007) * Separated Man and Woman (2007) * Hamlet (2007) * Dancing Shadows (2007) * Passion of the Rain (2006) * Finding Kim Jong Wook (2006) * Dracula (2006) * Singin' In the Rain (2004) * Moskito (2004) Theater Theme Songs *''Women'' with Kim Seung Dae (김승대) - Monte Cristo OST (2010) *''Hell To You'' - Monte Cristo OST (2010) *''If I Become A King'' with Jo Won Hee (조원희) - Monte Cristo OST (2010) *''Dying Everyday'' with Jo Hwi, Cha Ji Yun (차지연) - Monte Cristo OST (2010) *''Always By You'' with Ok Joo Hyun - Monte Cristo OST (2010) *''Only Once'' - Separated Man and Woman OST (2007) Recognitions ;2018 26th SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Actor (Wed-Thurs Drama) (The Last Empress) ;2017 MBC Drama Awards: *Male Excellence in a Miniseries (Man Who Dies to Live) ;2014 SBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Actor for Mid-Length Drama (You Who Came From the Stars) ;2014 KBS Drama Awards: *Best Supporting Actor (Trot Lovers, The King's Face) ;2014 22nd Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards: ' ' *Excellence Actor Award - Drama (You Who Came From the Stars) ;2014 7th Korea Drama Awards: *Hot Star Award (You Who Came From the Stars) ;2010 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award, Supporting Actor - Serial Drama (Definitely Neighbors) External Links *Official site *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Instagram @ shin_sung_rok Category:KActor Category:KSinger